clarionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornwall
Lay of the Land Cornwall has always been a wild region of Albion . Heaving seas crash against the rocky coastline and mountain peaks soar into the sky. In recent centuries this land has been tamed by the people of Albion , the thick forests felled and the fields tilled, to make way for farms and villages. Bodmin is an open and desolate area that lies between Cornwall and the neigbouring kingdoms of Oxford and Sussex . These windswept hills are a foreboding sight and few travelers would choose to cross the heaths unless absolutely necessary. The few settlements of Bodmin are located on the edges of the moors, and only the bravest or most foolhardy try and make a living herding sheep amongst the moss covered boulders and oozing bogs. There are many folktales of strange creatures and unnatural occurrences associated with Bodmin, stories of missing people, wandering giants and mauled cattle. Dorset lies between the high mountains of Cornwall and the shores of the Severn Estuary. It is here that some of the most fertile land is found and farmers can make a decent living. Trade is brisk in the towns and villages of the region with many merchants traveling along the Bristol Road to the Kingdom of Sussex. The area is also important for mining, exporting copper, tin, mercury and white clay across Albion . Caerafon forms a rocky peninsula and is very isolated from the rest of the realm. The few towns in the fiefdom are small and mainly huddled around small coves that provide safe harbours. Life is tough in Caerafon, but the people who live their are sturdy folk who fish the wild coasts and labour in the rich mines. Porthcurno is an important port for both traders and military ships alike, and the Harbour Guard are on constant patrol for smugglers and corsairs who ply the tidal stretches looking for plunder. Summerset stretches from the borders with Oxford along a narrow strip of land to where the rocky coast of Caerarfon rises from the sea. By far the most populated and civilised realm, Summerset has been heavily influenced by culture from Royal Oxford and London. Many merchants make their homes in the area, close to trade routes into Albion and with neighbouring nations of Cymrja and Erin.. Capital The City of Tintagel is a magnificent city that has grown out of the bustling new trade routes in Cornwall. It lies on top of a rocky headland and is heavily fortified against attack. Many ships dock in the harbours below while merchants ply their trade in the markets on the clifftops above. To many people, Tintagel is the jewel in Cornwall's crown, rich, beautiful and with growing influence the citizens look to building a better future after the destruction wrought by the Fey Invasion . Important Places Polgooth - located on the shores of the Severn Estuary, this small village was the location of the Massacre of Polgooth in the Year of 1107 The Moors - a barren and windswept place where the Beasts have made their home. Category:Kingdoms of Albion Category:Lions